Beyond the sky, Side Stories
by Csilla Aria
Summary: A series of ficlets, Drabbles, and one-shots connected to the Beyond the Sky universe. Ghost Stories added, kinda Halloweeny fic. Takes place after Shifting Tides. Contains Alex/Sophia.
1. Changes

**Beyond the Sky: Side Stories.**

By Tasogare no Hime

**Summary:** A series of ficlets, and one-shot connected to the Beyond the Sky universe.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile. No money is being made off this use.

**Pre-notes:** Things posted here will be out of chronological order, varying from before, to shortly after BtS. They'll be about various characters including some OCs, and such. Basically I'm going to write and post as something comes to me. Expect sporadic updates.

This story takes place between the last chapter and the epilog of Beyond the Sky.

* * *

**Changes**

or

Conversations brought on by cats

Campbell sighed, standing beside Wina on the bridge. _"The Captain never had problems like this." _He thought to himself morosely. Of course realizing _the Captain _had never had 'problems like this' because _Sophia_ had, had 'problems like this' all the time didn't really help.

Ships' cats were an old tradition for the aerial navy of Anatoray. Some considered them a necessity as they killed the rodents that might present a very real danger for the crew, especially if they carried some kind of disease. The Silvana had carried a few cats with it over the years. None ever seemed to stay long, they would wander aboard when the ship had docked, and would most of the time just wander off the next time the ship docked.

Now because of Dio, they had Aphid, a guild-bred cat. Small, sleek, with a short coat white as snow, larger than average ears, and a long tail. Also, a female. Dio had neglected to mention this until the kittens had arrived. The kittens were apparently the result of a stop to refuel, and resupply at Casino Royale, where they had, it seemed stayed long enough for Aphid to become Mrs. Damn Mangy Bastard. This didn't narrow the paternity guesses down any. According to Walker _all_ the cats that had managed to take residence at Casino Royale were Damn Mangy Bastard.

Campbell found himself with eight cats aboard the ship. Eight cats were seven to many, especially when seven kittens had reached the age where getting into everything seemed like a good idea. Fortunately they were nearly weaned, and Dio said he had an idea about finding them homes. Campbell had decided to leave him to it. They were preparing to dock at the royal docking station near the palace. By the time they left again hopefully the seven kittens would have new homes.

For now Campbell stood as he was used to, he never used the captain's chair it felt too strange; and tried to ignore both Wina's attempts to keep from giggling, and the Kitten that was very determinedly climbing up the pant leg of his uniform. _"...The Captain never had problems like this..."_

_Alex struggled to move as the rose vines crept over his arms, and up his back. Despite his efforts he remained unable to break free. Delphine's laughter ringing in his ears. A large rose bud brushed the side of his face, and bloomed into a blood-red flower that..Meowed at him?_

Alex's eyes flew open "Wha?.." As his mind cleared, he realized he was not, once again a prisoner of the Maestro, but lying on his stomach in his own bed at the palace. The sharp pains over his back and arms were not from rose thorns, but the waddling balls of fluff that had taken over his bed. Tired, and aching he managed to turn his head to see the rest of the room, causing the kitten that had been trying to make a snack of his ear fall onto his pillow. Dio smiling happily, was sitting at his desk.

"I didn't think you were ever going to wake up! Lunch will be ready soon." Dio continued to beam at him not at all bothered by the glare Alex sent his way.

"Dio, if I had the energy to move I would kill you." He winced as another kitten climbed up and tried to eat his other ear.

The Silvana had arrived two days before, for repairs, and to report directly to Sophia about the incident with Blood Rose rebels that had caused the need for the repairs in the first place. Dio had been told to find homes for Aphid's kittens, which would be no problem as several of the maids had already been cooing over them the moment they were brought off the ship. Unfortunately for Alex, Dio had heard something about "therapy animals" somewhere, and had decided that the former captain needed a kitten. Whether he wanted one or not. He'd spent the past two days doing his best to avoid the boy, and cats. Now he apparently wasn't even safe in his own room. "Why are you in here?"

"You know, they say having a pet speeds up the healing process." Dio smiled hopefully at him.

Alex and buried his face in his pillow, one of the kittens was trying to eat his hair. Maybe if he ignored Dio for long enough the boy would take his cats and leave. No luck however the next time Dio spoke he was right next to the bed. "They really like you. They like Sophia too."

Alex, sighing again managed to prop himself up on his elbows, several mewling fluff balls rolled off him, and onto the mattress. "Of course they like Sophia, from their point of view she's a walking mass of shiny toys, and hiding places. Dio, I don't want a cat, I don't _need_ a cat, and I certainly _don't have time for one_."

Dio pouted, picking up the kitten that had been trying eat Alex's ear, a black and grey tabby, and cuddled it for a moment before nearly shoving it in Alex's face. "I named this one after you."

Startled by the movement the kitten hissed at him. Alex rolled his eyes "No. There are plenty of people who have asked for kittens. Why are you so determined to force one on me?"

Dio, still pouting set 'Alex the Kitten' on the mattress. "Things are different on the Silvana with everyone gone. Immelman, and the others are out there so far away we don't know when we'll hear from them again, you and Sophia are here,...I can still talk to Lucciola whenever I want but he can't answer..."

"That's what all this is about? You want me to get well enough to go back to the Silvana?"

"It's not just me. They've left You, and Sophia's rooms the same. Campbell never sits in your chair. It doesn't feel right, the way things are now."

Alex sat up on the mattress, carefully to avoid both pain, and squashing kittens and reached for his prosthetic arm siting on the bed side table. He slipped the straps of the harness over the short sleeved shirt he had fallen asleep in and after the usual flexing of fingers to make sure everything was working properly he grabbed his other shirt. (This one with long sleeves to cover the prosthetic arm. People stared at him enough already.) He had to pause buttoning the shirt to pull a kitten off his back, all the while repeating something he recalled to have said to Vincent not that long ago. "Even if I do 'make a full recovery' I'm not going back to the Silvana. Like I told you before there is no reason for me to be in the skies any longer. In any case with Marius gone, David heading to Earth, and Vincent doing who knows what over in Disith, Sophia needs me here. You'll get used to the change eventually. I'm still getting used to this." He finished vaguely motioning his hand around the room.

Dio only continued to pout, Alex couldn't decide if this was better, or worse than the strangely smug look Alzey had worn after being told nearly the same thing.

A few moments later ,after kittens were rounded up, and back in their box. Alex, after taking his scheduled medications was now in his chair glaring in annoyance down into said box of kittens on his lap while Dio went to hold the door open.

"Dio, you aren't pestering the rest of the crew with this are you? I don't want to get any letters complaining about you bothering everyone."

"But everyone else wants you, and Sophia to come back too. Even the Silvana. Sometimes the claudia unit makes funny noises, Reciuse says she's crying because she misses you."

Alex blinked at him before looking down apparently deciding the kittens were much more interesting. "...I think Reciuse probably needs to look into retirement sooner than he thought."

After getting through the door he handed the box to Dio. "Here, take your damn cats."

The conversation was it seemed later forgotten, and the Silvana's visit ended days later with Alex despite Dio's efforts still free of kittens. As the ship was making its final preparations to leave Alex found himself, for a few moments alone on board the Silvana. He placed his hand against wall feeling the cold metal beneath his palm. "I miss you too." Aphid, sitting on a crate not far away was the only witness. She, of course never told anyone.

Back in the skies, and lying in his bed Dio sighed. Even though he had Aphid, and the rest of the crew of course, he felt lonely. He turned over on his side, and reaches to stroke Aphid who purred softly. "It's was a silly thought, wasn't it. Thinking that if Alex came back everyone else would too." Aphid only continued to purr, if Lucciola was there to speak, Dio couldn't hear him. He yawned, feeling sleepy, and switched off his lamp before snuggling under the blankets. "Good night, Aphid, Good night, Lucciola." Caught somewhere between sleep, and wakefulness he could have sworn he heard a softly whispered. _"Good night, Lord Dio." _In the morning he wouldn't remember it, but the rest of the crew noticed he seemed more his cheerful self afterwards.

**The end**

* * *

**Authors notes:** Wow there go things getting away from me again... This was originally supposed to be a silly story about Dio's antics of trying to get Alex to adopt a kitten, and it turned into a bit of an exploration about how Dio, and Alex feel about the changes in their lives...

Alex's prosthetic arm while a lot more advanced than anything we have today, is one again based on my Father's own prosthesis. He has a cable operated Transradial Prosthesis. You can find pictures on the Internet.

Alex's arm required an extra surgery to implant sensors connected to his nerves. The sensors send signals to the prosthetic that allow it to act just as his natural hand would. The sensors also give him a very limited sense of touch.


	2. Bee's and Honey

**Beyond the Sky: Side Stories.**

**Summary:** A series of ficlets, Drabbles, and one-shots connected to the Beyond the Sky universe.

**Warnings:** none so far, except maybe bees?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile. No money is being made off this use. Jim, Arty, and Instructor Dalton are mine though.

**Pre-notes:** This story is "the thing with the bees" Alex told Sophia about in chapter 5 while still under anesthesia.

No bees were harmed in the making of this fic.

* * *

**Bees, and Honey**

It was a warm Sunday morning as three boys were preparing for the third day of a week long assigned guard duty. This was punishment for a plan that had never actually been carried out because of Arty Lint, the fourth boy who was still asleep. Though Arty was also placed on guard duty as well, mostly to keep an eye on the others. Alex Row, Vincent Alzey, and Jim Farling had gotten up hours earlier than they were supposed to, which was a miracle in Jim's case. Just to prepare their planed vengeance on Arty.

Jim grinned as he produced a small brown glass bottle with a hand written label. "My dad keeps bees as a hobby. This a bee lure he mixed up himself. He uses it when there's a swarm so they choose an empty hive instead of going wild. I don't know what it's made of but it's never failed." Still grinning he handed bottle to Vincent. "If we put a little bit of this on Arty, bees will start coming after him. Then he'll run around like a nut, and jump in that pond out by the gate!

We can have our laugh, and no one will ever know it was us."

Vincent, and Alex gave one another slightly wary looks. Vince squinted at the bottle trying to read the label. "I don't know Jim, That sounds kind of dangerous. We don't want to hurt him."

Alex continued look warily at Jim. "Jim, Why did you even bring that to school?"

Jim as he tended to do in such situations just shrugged. Despite there concerns in the end the chance for revenge on their snitching friend was just to good to pass up.

Standing guard at the back gate, the plan seemed to be going well. Only Arty, instead of 'running around, and jumping in the pond' reacted by standing perfectly still.

...And the bees kept showing up.

Eventually they sent Jim to get someone, while Alex, and Vincent tried to keep Arty from suffocating under the bees. Getting stung numerous times in the process. An audience began to gather around the scene, no one helped of course, other than making suggestions.

Vincent, not only in pain but horribly embarrassed turned to Alex. "Do you think we're going to get expelled for this?"

Before Alex could answer they were interrupted by Jim returning. "Um...Arty's the one covered in bee's, Sir."

The crowd of onlookers became silent. Vincent, and Alex both turned toward Jim, to see Instructor Dalton standing beside him with _that_ look on his face. Though he always had an expression of barely restrained murderous intent when confronted with them. Alex looked at Vincent, not knowing how it could possibly get any worse. "I don't think we're going to live to be expelled."

Dalton, and Jim walked over to the boys. Dalton opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Jim shouting as loud as he could. "I BROUGHT INSTRUCTOR DALTON ARTY! BUT DON'T SALUTE, YOU'LL STARTLE THE BEES!"

The crowd burst into laughter, until the instructor turned to glare at them. They quickly decided they had other things to do. With surprising calmness Instructor Dalton sent Alex, and Vincent to the infirmary. They never did find out exactly how Arty was saved from the bees, but he never got stung even once. Euris would later, with irritation point out it was probably karma. Thanks to Marius, they avoided expulsion, but after their hands had healed enough they were put on kitchen duty for a month. Jim's 'You'll startle the bees!' phrase became a very popular introduction afterwards, though everyone was careful not to use it in front of Instructor Dalton.

**The end**

* * *

**Authors notes:** I don't think there is actually a 'bee lure', I hope there isn't because I can see something like this happening in real life all to easily.

I don't know if we'll see Jim, and Arty in the current time line of the story, but they'll definitely appear in other Academy stories. Just to let you know, ( not that you ) Jim eventually gave up on a military career, and is now the owner of a rather successful little Café. Arty works at the Royal Academy.


	3. Birthdays

**Beyond the sky: side stories**

**Summary:** Another year older, birthdays after the war.

**Warnings:** Kind a romance ficlet if that needs to be warned for.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile. No money is being made off this use.

* * *

**Birthdays**

For Vincent's Birthday they got together for coffee. Sophia got him some very nice ceramic coffee cups, and Alex got him a set of leather bound log books, and a new pen. This left him wondering how Alex knew he needed new ones, as he could not for the life of him remember having mentioned it.

On Alex's birthday, it had been unusually cold for several days before, and _snowed._ They sat in the library with a roaring fire, watching the snow fall out in the courtyard through the large windows. Vincent had gotten him a series of books from Disith, he thought Alex would like. He also teased him about the grey hairs he was sure he had seen. Sophia's gift was a set of silver mounted dueling pistols. Vincent learned that much to the anxiety of well, pretty much everyone Alex had been teaching Sophia how to use a gun.

As Sophia's birthday drew closer, Vincent, as he did every year attempted to find out beforehand what Alex was getting Sophia. Mostly in the hopes of being able to get her something _better_. He'd failed every year since Sophia's fifth birthday. It was a competition Alex probably didn't realize they were having.

It had been their first time at the palace. Euris had invited them to her cousin's birthday hoping to distract the child from the recent death of her mother. Vincent, or rather his parents, had gotten the princess an expensive hand made doll. Alex not having the means for an expensive gift had carved, and painted a small menagerie out of wood. Sophia had been delighted. No had ever made her anything without being paid for it before. Much to Alex's embarrassment she spent the rest of the party showing everyone her new "pets." Fifteen years later she still had all of them in a little glass case in her room.

Since then he had tried every year to out do Alex. Though he knew Sophia loved the presents he gave her, her eyes never held quite the sparkle they did as when she showed him what she had gotten from Alex. Which was why he tried again, and again to learn what Alex's present was going to be. He even tried to use Dio to find out, the answer was always 'I don't want to spoil the surprise'. In the end he gave up, and got Sophia a silver necklace with emeralds and diamonds set in flower designs.

Though she would rather have something small with close friends, being Empress meant a big party for Sophia. After greeting all the guests she did manage to sneak out to the garden with Alex for a bit, they'd lost track of Vincent. The weather had turned warm again, and there was a clear starlit sky. Sophia watched the stars quietly, wondering how Claus and the others were.

Alex, sitting in his chair behind her listened to the muffled music from inside the ball room for a few moments. "I haven't seen you dance with anyone."

Sophia still watching the sky smiled a bit. "I haven't really felt much like dancing."

"But you like dancing." He sounded closer this time and she turned to face him only to end up staring at his chest. He stepped back slowly and took her hand in his. "I'll try not to step on your feet."

"Alex..Your legs...what if you fall, you.."

"If we're slow, I think I can manage."

Sophia laid her head against his shoulder to hide the tears that had started to fall from her eyes.

At the same time, as he began to lead her through a slow waltz, she couldn't keep from smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Sophia." It was a soft whisper that barely carried above the music from inside. She squeezed his hand, and for five minuets the rest of the world faded away. When Alex started to fall, unable to keep his legs from giving out any longer, Vincent was there, and caught him. Sophia sighed in relief as they helped him back to his chair. After there was no more risk of him being hurt, Sophia took the opportunity to place a small kiss on the top of his head. Vincent handed her the box with the necklace. She opened it and smiled at him. "It's beautiful, thank you."

He smiled, but sighed as he sat on the bench beside Alex's chair. "Looks like you win again."

Seeing Sophia, so happy however kept the usual feeling of slight bitterness away.

Alex just blinked at him in confusion. "Won _what_ again?"

Sophia, giggling a bit sat on the bench between them. She placed a hand over Vincent's and gave him an apologetic look. He shook his head and they shared a smile.

Alex still confused looked at them with annoyance. "Won what?"

"How are you feeling?" Sophia asked not answering his question.

Sighing he gave up for the moment. "Fine, but I'll be sore tomorrow. Next year we'll get through a whole dance."

Sophia smiled and took his hand, her other still over Vincent's. They sat together watching the sky until Reciuse, and Dio found them and dragged them back to the party.

**End**


	4. Ghost stories

**Ghost Stories: A BtS side story**

By Tasogare no Hime

**Summary:** Strange incidents occur after an enemy death on board the ship.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made off this use.

**Pre-notes:** Kinda Halloweeny fic, Takes place a few months after Shifting Tides.

* * *

**Ghost Stories**

"Look out!" Several crew members including Alex dove for cover as the winch cable snapped and flew back toward them. Moments later as the rain became too heavy to continue and everyone was back on their feet, the captain was relived to find no one had been injured in the mishap. He ordered everyone back inside as the oncoming storm worsened, lightning flashing in the distance. Pausing at the door after everyone else had gone in, he looked back at the pirate's plane that was thoroughly stuck on lower aft deck. It had taken a tail hit from the Silvana in the last pirate attack, and had lost control crashing into the deck. The craft was based on some of the oldest plane models they had looking, according to many of the books he had acquired like a 'World War I' era plane. The pilots had survived the crash, and been rescued from the wreckage by the crew as soon as they were able. However one of them, a girl who looked far too young for an Earth kid involved with pirates had died of her injuries in the infirmary only hours afterward, and the young man was still comatose. Sybil said his outcome looked very grim, even if he did survive to get to a proper hospital.

The winch cord snapping was just one more in a series of odd incidents that had been going on since the crash. The crew, mostly thanks to Dio, was now convinced they were being haunted by the ghost of the pilot now residing in the Silvana's morgue. Alex was convinced that what wasn't purely accidental were either overactive imaginations, or tactless pranks. Being soaked, and cold did nothing to improve his already foul mood, so the crew was careful not to mention any of what had just occurred until they were sure he was out of hearing range.

"Man the kid really doesn't want that thing moved does she?" Kostavi said wringing out his shirt.

Gale nodded frowning, as he reached for one of the towels another crewman brought them.

Claus, who had been visiting with Lavie, Alvis, Alister, and Tatiana, had been trying to help loosen the wreckage, so they could begin repairs. They had expected to head home that morning, but the sudden storm had delayed them. It looked as if they would be spending the night. "So it's been like this since the crash?" He asked rubbing his towel over his head. Outside the thunder grew closer.

"Not just stuff like that, but the worst does happen when we try to remove the plane." Godwin said sitting on a bench frowning. "Things have gotten moved when no one was there to move them, people swear they've _seen_ the kid standing out there, and we've even heard a voice we know doesn't belong to anyone on the crew. The captain doesn't believe any of it though." He grumbled.

"Yeah, it's best if you don't even mention it around him." Ethan said glumly. Alex had overheard him telling Alister about what had been going on, and while the captain hadn't said anything the glare he'd given the young mechanic had been enough.

The other mechanics nodded in agreement sighing gloomily. It looked like it was going to be another long night.

* * *

Still sopping, leaving small puddles on the floor of his quarters Alex grumbled to himself as he searched through files, and papers unable to find what he was looking for. Growling in frustration, he slammed the last drawer to his desk shut, and left his room heading to Sophia's quarters.

Just as he opened the door lightning flashed right outside the ship. The following peal thunder so close that it caused the ship to vibrate, joined by the startled screams of the women, and girls gathered in Sophia's room did nothing for his growing head ache or mood. He glared at them. "Telling ghost stories, I'd take it?"

Sophia frowned at him. "Captain you are soaked."

He ignored the comment. "One of the winch cords snapped. No one is hurt, but I need the receipt so I know _who to kill _the next time we go to Walker's. I can't find it, do you have it?"

Sighing Sophia continued to frown at him. "You couldn't put something dry on before you did this?" She asked getting up, she went to her desk looking through her papers. Alex remained in the door way, apparently knowing better than to come in and drip on her floor. The rest of the girls sheepishly avoided looking at him. "Here it is." Sophia said smiling a bit as she pulled a slip of paper out of one of the drawers. When he reached for it, she pulled it out of reach. "Why don't I hold on to this till you change into some dry clothes? You'll just smudge the ink like that. And you'll get sick if you keep walking around in those clothes anyway." Alex glared at her but she was unmoved by it. Sighing he turned and left. After he was gone, she set the receipt on her desk and returned to her seat. "He's been like that since the crash." She said frowning. "We sent pictures of the pirates ahead to the closest dock station. We don't know who the boy is yet but the girl was a runaway... Her parents are going to be waiting there, they'd been looking for her for over a year."

"That's terrible.." Lavie said frowning into her drink. "...So.." She looked to make sure Alex was really gone. "You think she's the ghost?"

Wina and Sophia looked at each other. Wina was the first to speak. "I've been hearing a girl's voice I know doesn't belong to any of the crew. But it always sounds like it's coming from outside next to the plane, and even on clear nights it's hard to understand."

"A few nights ago, Alex and I were leaving the deck after he was examining the wreck to try and see why we couldn't break it loose. Just as we were going inside I thought I _saw her _standing right where we had been glaring at us. When I stopped the door from shutting to try and get a clear look she was gone." Finishing her story Sophia sighed, straightening her glasses. "Alex of course never saw a thing."

Lavie shuddered, now glad Alvis had already gone to sleep in the room they had used while living on the Silvana. "...You know.. I never said anything to Claus about it, but after his mom died before we moved... On windy nights I thought I could hear her crying all night long, like she used to before she died." She finished quietly not looking at anyone. Alister placed a comforting hand on her back.

"The academy campus was haunted." Tatiana said frowning, the other girls who had gone to the academy nodded in agreement.

"One of the instructors had an affair with a student." Sophia said when Lavie looked up. "But the girl was from a noble family, and already betrothed to another family's son. They made plans to run away together, but the girl's fiancé discovered the plan and murdered her on the academy grounds. The instructor hanged himself in one of the boy's dormitories when he found out."

Alister nodded. "I think I saw the girl once. Wandering the grounds where she died." She shuddered her self. She even now she didn't like thinking about it. She'd had trouble sleeping for a while after that. "The girl who was with me at the time swore the ghost started following her around after we saw her."

"That was Carol Endell wasn't it?" Tatiana asked. "I remember that, she ended up leaving for home. She said it was because of the ghost, everyone else said her parents put too much stress on her. " She glared at nothing in particular, remembering. "None of the staff would listen to us about it and we all got a long useless lecture on teasing, and playing pranks."

"Sounds like the captain." Wina grumbled.

Sophia smiled a bit. "He's always been like that. Even when I was small. I would try and tell him and Euris about things that happened at the palace, he never believed any of it."

"So nothing _ever_ happens to him?" Lavie asked looking annoyed.

"Nothing." Sophia said. "Vincent on the other hand believes in everything. They used to get into fights about Vincent scaring me when I would stay at the academy with Euris." She smiled at the memories, she'd ended up spending a lot of time at the academy before Euris had died. Her father never seemed to have time for her. She sighed looking at the clock. "I don't think he's coming back..." She grumbled getting annoyed.

"It's getting late." Lavie said following her gaze. "I should probably go check on Al. I hope she can sleep. I don't think I'm going to tonight." As she stood up thunder crashed shaking the ship again. The girls jumped, screaming again.

After they had all left for their own rooms, Sophia sat waiting for Alex to return. When he didn't show up after an hour she angrily got up, and taking the receipt headed to his room. She found him with his head down on the desk. "Do I need to go get Sybil?" She asked sounding irritated though she was more worried about him now.

Alex sat back in the chair frowning at her. He was in civilian clothes. "I just have a headache." He said as she handed him the slip of paper.

"That's probably because you've been walking around in wet clothes." She said walking over and pulling out his bed.

"I am not getting sick." He said glaring at her. She ignored him as she straightened the sheets, and blankets. "I would like to know why laundry apparently hasn't been done. I only have one clean uniform left."

"I haven't really gotten an explanation for that myself." Sophia said frowning as she picked up the discarded soaked uniform he'd just dropped on the floor. "Alex.._really. _If you keep this up it will start to look like Vincent's side of your dorm at the academy in here."

Alex made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat, and ended up coughing a bit. He glared at Sophia when she looked at him. "It was a dry spot. I am not getting sick."

She hummed bit sounding somewhat smug returning back to her task. After hanging Alex's cape to dry she let out a squeak when Alex suddenly grabbed her and after pulling over to the bed pushed her down and tried to kiss her. She laughed turning her head to avoid him. "Oh no you don't! Who's going to take care of you if I get whatever you are coming down with?"

"I am not getting sick." He said as he began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, slowly pulling down the zipper of her uniform. "And I am going to prove it."

* * *

Nightfall hadn't calmed the storm any. The mechanics sat together in the hanger complaining about the recent incidents when Dio trotted in with the net usually used to catch birds that had gotten inside the halls of the ship, followed by Lucciola, who was carrying a box of items, Claus, and Lavie. Lavie was giving Dio a skeptical look. "You don't really expect to catch a ghost with that do you?"

"Of course not." Dio answered cheerfully. "But if the captain's right and it is someone playing pranks we will be able to catch them! If not then we have proof it really is a ghost."

Lucciola sighed. "I don't think you've thought this through all the way. The captain won't be happy about you holding a seance on his ship no matter what happens."

"Don't be silly. This might solve everything! If it's a prankster, they probably won't be able to resist trying to scare us. If it's a ghost we can try to find out what they want, and get them to stop!" He started taking things out of the box before Lucciola had even set it down. The mechanics gathered around to watch. There was a board with the English, and Prester alphabets written on them, a clear glass, a small guild made recording device, a note book, a pencil, and some candles.

Tatiana and Alister walked in with a slightly burned, and bloodstained glove. Neither of them looked happy about having it. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Sybil was really unhappy when she found out what you wanted this for." Alis said standing beside Ethan.

"But if it is her, having something that belonged to her might help. It would probably be better to do this out by the plane, but no chance of that in this weather. " Dio replied setting up his supplies.

Moments latter Dio had finished and everyone sat in a circle as he placed a hand lightly over the glass sitting on the board. Alis, and Lavie joined him while the others just continued to watch. "Well." Dio began enthusiastically, as he used his free hand to turn on the recorder. "Lets get started! Is anyone there?"

They waited some holding their breath. It had been several minutes and everyone was thinking nothing was going to happen when the board suddenly shot out from under the glass as if it had been kicked. The glass falling to the ground shattered, as thunder crashed out side. Everyone screamed.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing down there?" Alex growled being disturbed from his near sleep.

"Probably ghost hunting." Sophia said smiling as she toyed with his hair. Alex turned his head to looked at her, even in the darkness she could just make out his annoyed expression. "Why does it bother you so much?" She asked smiling as she turned on her side to snuggle against him.

Sighing he curled up against her. "After my father died in the mine collapse everyone started talking about how if you got close enough the entrance on a clear night, or went at the anniversary of the accident; you could hear the miners calling for help, or trying to dig themselves out. I hated that. Even though I knew he was dead, if what they said was true he was trapped in there, and would never get out." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "I hated going into the Grand Stream, because I could never stop myself from listening for her... I can't stand the thought of someone being trapped like that."

Sophia shifted so that his nose was presses against space between her neck, and collarbone and held him tightly. She understood all to well how he felt, she'd had too many dreams of her father wandering alone through the halls of the crumbling palace, the withered landscape visible through the windows, calling for her mother, calling for _her_. Now matter how loudly she cried out to him in those dreams he never heard her. She had been woken by a very concerned Alex several times to find she had been crying in her sleep. "Maybe they aren't trapped. Maybe they're just waiting."

"What if they have to wait forever?" Alex asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

Sophia just ran her hand through his hair again. She didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

The next morning Alex was standing angrily in front of the group of 'ghost hunters.' much of his anger wasn't directed at them but the worsening headache, and developing sore throat, he still refused to go see Sybil. Sophia had talked him into letting Dio finish with his plan. After last nights fiasco where hardly anyone had gotten any sleep and the hanger was left a mess, Dio insisted this was because of poltergeist activity, Alex wasn't buying it. He was however ready to do anything to get the crew to calm down before something drastic happened.

Wina was carefully listening to Dio's recorder. "It's really hard to make out, it does sound like her. It says something... There's some thing on the plane she wants!"

Dio hopped out the door into the clear, but rather chilly morning. He dashed towards the plane and started examining it.

"Dio! Get down from there! It's not safe." Sophia shouted horrified as he started climbing towards the cockpit.

"Don't be silly, we haven't been able to make it budge for days. OH! I found something!" He grabbed a small object hanging inside and hopped down. Practically bouncing he returned and handed it to Sophia. It was an antique gold locket. The chain had snapped and become tangled in the wreckage. "See! I was perfectly sa.."

He stopped as there was aloud creaking groan behind them. As they turned to look the plane shifted a wing snapping from the body the wreckage slipped from the deck and plummeted towards the ocean. The wing slipping away as well fell more slowly spinning as it followed the rest of the craft. For a while no one spoke. When Alex mostly wanting to get in out of the cold tried to speak he only ended up coughing raggedly. It was enough to break whatever spell everyone had been under, and Sophia shakily ordered everyone inside before dragging Alex to see Sybil.

Later after making sure Dio was alright after his shock, and that Alex was indeed going to stay in bed _this time_, Sophia took the locket to the mortuary. She opened the cold chamber the girl was in and pulled her out. She was greeted by a ghostly pale, but still freckled face, surrounded by wavy dark blond hair. Sybil hadn't yet removed all the bandages from the attempt to save her. She carefully placed the locket in the girls hand. "This what you wanted right?... I am sorry." She paused sighing. "More though, I think for your family than you to be honest. We get a lot of children like you showing up here, but things here aren't like they were on Prester. Unprepared boys and girls looking for some kind of adventure..." She smiled a bit bitterly. The average life span during the war had been fifty at best. Children became soldiers because whether they were or not they were highly likely to die anyway. She didn't ever want that to happen again. "We've gotten very good at chasing them back to their families... And now we have to give you back to yours like this. They were looking for you, you know. What in the world made you run away?" She sighed again blinking back tears. She decided it was probably best to leave. There would be no answers here. She pushed the girl back in and shut the door.

As she reached the door the mortuary she paused at the sudden feeling of not being alone. _'Thank you.' _Jumping she turned looking around but no one was there, and no place for anyone to hide in the morgue. Trying to calm herself she left, not mentioning what had happened to anyone.

Claus and the others were able to head for home later that day. The days traveling to the dock station were quiet, and the sudden return to the ordinary after the past few days was strange in itself. While most of the crew was relieved, Dio was rather disappointed that the haunting seemed to be over.

"She was probably to scared of the captain to stick around." Kostavi joked trying to cheer Dio up.

Dio sighed. "Maybe next time we get a ghost they'll stay. It was exciting having one around."

"Fighting pirates isn't exciting enough for you?" Godwin asked raising an eyebrow.

"But we do that all the time, it's normal for us." Dio complained, frowning. He brightened up suddenly. "I bet we do have a whole bunch of ghost here who just don't do anything!" Grinning he grabbed Lucciola's hand. "Come on Lucciola lets go try and talk to them!"

The mechanics gave each other wary looks as they watched Dio drag Lucciola off.

"You don't really think there are any more ghost here do you?" Ethan asked looking a bit pale.

"Are you kidding I bet were loaded with them." Kostavi said frowning.

"Do you think we need to stop them?" Gale asked quietly. "I mean, what if they do make something happen?"

They looked at one another thinking of everything that had happened the past few days. _Then_ they thought about the captain's reaction to hearing about another ghost. Moments later they ran after the boys as fast as they could.

* * *

**AN:** Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it!


End file.
